


You.

by FayTheGay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/FayTheGay
Summary: I'm tired and in a mood so this was born.





	You.

Be yourself.   
It’s two words, simple as can be and the meaning is obvious. Be who you are. Until you do it. Once you are yourself, people sit on the sidelines. They shift and tweak the ways that you can be “yourself”.  
Their idealized version of who you are.   
It starts out with little things. Long hair, dresses or skirts. Then it shifts, grows out and expands.  
Dresses.  
Makeup.  
You’ll get fat.  
You’re too skinny.  
Only boys do these things.  
Only girls do that.  
It broadens, expands. It encompasses media and society and family and before you know it being you isn’t you anymore. It’s their extension of you, their idea. A creation of the outside world, an ideal that no one can fully understand. Something created by family and strangers alike.  
A lie.  
A façade.  
Not you anymore. Just a loose presentation of who you aren’t.   
A mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and in a mood so this was born.


End file.
